Sarumann
Sarumann er en skikkelse i J.R.R. Tolkiens roman Ringenes herre. Sarumann den hvite (quenya: Curumo og av alvene Curunir, kalt Mannen med de slue planene) og var den første av Istarene til å komme til Midgard. Han var en gang den mektigste av istariene. Den første tiden i Midgard brukte han på lage reiser mot øst, sammen med to andre Istarier: Alatar og Pallando (kalt de blå trollmennene). Han reiste så mot vest og slo seg ned her ved Jarnagard. Sarumann var med på å danne Det hvite råd og ble valgt til leder, selv om både Elrond og Galadriel ville helst sett Gandalv i denne posisjonen. Han var svært belært i kunnskapen om den ene ringen og forsket lenge i dens historie. Da Det hvite råd oppdaget at Sauron var tilbake etter å ha bygget opp sin styrke i Myrkskog ville de angripe Sauron og drive han ut. Men Sarumann støttet ikke forslaget. Men etter 90 år var han med og hjalp til å drive Sauron ut av sin festning Dol Guldur i Myrkskog. Uten Sarumanns hjelp ville de ikke ha greid det. Rådet diskuterte også maktens ringer og Sarumann hevded at hans studier viste at Den ene ringen var tapt for alltid. Noe som skulle vise seg å være løgn, for Sarumann lette selv etter ringen. Hans festning, Orthanc i Jarnagard, blir beskrevet som et slankt tårn av svart stein, som deler seg i spisse tinder på toppen. Tårnet ble bygd av Númenorene fra Gondor som et festningstårn. Det skulle beskytte området nær Tåkefjellene. Senere ble tårnet gitt til Sarumann, som på den tiden var en av Gondors viktigste allierte. I tårnet fant Sarumann en av de sju palantírene, som senere ville gjøre han til Saurons slave. Først er Sarumann den drivende kraften mot Sauron, men senere blir han påvirket av begjæret etter den ene ringen og av Sauron, gjennom palantíren i Orthanc og forråder sine venner. Sarumann allierer seg med Sauron og lager en stor hær av uruk-hai. Han setter opp en felle for å få Gandalv til å gå over til den mørke siden. Når Gandalv kommer til Sarumann for å søke råd avslører Sarumann at han har smidd sin egen ring og at han ikke er Sarumann «den hvite» lenger, han er Sarumann «av mange farger». Han viser Gandalf palantíren han har i sin besittelse og prøver å overtale Gandalv til å alliere seg med Sauron. Da Gandalv nekter blir han tatt til fange i Orthancs tind, som Gandalv flykter fra ved hjelp av en ørn. Sarumann ville forsøke å tvinge Gandalv til hans side slik at han kunne lære hemligheten om hvor Den ene ringen var. I Saurons tjeneste sender han en diger hær med uruk-hai mot Rohan. Det hele ender i et stort slag ved Helmsdjupet hvor mørkets krefter taper. Slik ender slaget om Rohan og slaget om Gondor begynner. Jarnagard, Sarumanns borg, blir i løpet av ringkrigen beleiret av entene. Etter Saurons nederlag blir han satt fri, men han fortsetter å virke for det onde, og bringer Hobsyssel under sin kommando. Der blir han drept ved hans tjener, Gríma Ormtunges hånd. Omstendighetene rundt hans død (liket blir til aske og forsvinner med vinden) viser at han var en istar. I filmtrilogien Ringenes herre blir rollen som Sarumann spilt av Christopher Lee.